


Prince

by Yuri_Librarian



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Librarian/pseuds/Yuri_Librarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukiko is saved and Chie keeps her company at the Inn. Chie ends up trying something she had only thought about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince

First time at trying something like this, thought I might as well put it up.

\-------

Chie sat in Yukiko’s room not knowing what to say. Yukiko had been kidnapped, missing for days and now she was safe. Chie had been so worried of losing her that she had cried from happiness just from seeing her. However, as both of them sat there she wondered how much of what the other Yukiko said was true. Did she really think Chie wasn’t good enough for her? Chie almost started to cry again, quickly wiping her eyes and looking up to see what Yukiko was doing.

She was asleep, leaning on her bed with her head on the mat, quietly breathing in and out. Chie couldn’t help but smile. She thought back to the words the Shadow had spoken. She wondered if Yukiko did consider Chie a prince. She wondered if Yukiko knew. She must, as much as Chie had tried to bury it bits of it had slipped out. Hugs that last too long, insisting on sleeping together during sleepovers together despite all the rooms in the inn and all the jealous looks at any one who stepped up to the Amagi challenge. 

Chie had know for ages of course, she had known since they were small. She had liked others, cute girls she saw around town, singers and celebrities. None of them were serious, not like what she felt for Yukiko. Chie stared at her. With her head leaning back her lips protruded up. Chie began to move forward unconsciously only stopping as her lips were a few inches away from Yukiko’s. That was close, she thought to herself, and it was. In fact it was the closest she ever got to actually acting out her fantasies.

She was still dangerously close to her lips and if Yukiko woke up now she would probably be freaked out. Chie couldn’t move though and the longer she stared the more her body moved on it’s own. She was dangerously getting close to the point of no return. Would it hurt though? Just a little kiss. Yukiko was so tired from everything that happened that she was probably out for the night. Just one peck on the lips was all Chie ever wanted.

It happened fast, Chie’s face darted quickly and placed a single kiss on Yukiko’s lips. At the same second, Yukiko’s eyes flashed open. Chie jerked backwards, tipping herself over. Her face felt hot and she was sure that it was bright red. She covered her face with her hands to try to hide it. Yukiko looked at Chie and then touched her lips. “Chie, did you, did you kiss me?” Chie began curling up in a ball and slowly nodded her head as she tried not to cry. She hoped her friendship wan’t over, that was all she wanted. For Yukiko not to kick her out, which she had ever right to do. She heard Yukiko crawl over to her. “It’s okay Chie” she said as she began to pry the hand off Chie’s face. Chie looked up as Yukiko brought the hand to her mouth and lightly kissed it. “Every girl wants a kiss from her prince.”

Chie’s eyes began to water “So you’ve known huh?” Yukiko merely nodded, she still held Chie’s hand in hers. “For how long?” Yukiko chuckled, not a mean laugh but not the full on Amagi laugh that had shattered so many impressions of her. ‘I’ve known for about a year. I’m not very good on picking up when someone likes me so it takes me a bit longer to realize it. Well you know that.” Yukiko began rubbing Chie’s hand and for some reason that felt like the best thing in the world. Chie rubbed her eyes with her other hand’s sleeve and got up to look Yukiko in the eyes. “So if you know” Chie said trying her best not to blurt out every thought in her head “what do you think about it? About me?” 

Yukiko brought Chie closer for a hug. Chie heard her voice in her eye and her breath on her neck. “I’ll always liked you Chie, in fact” she said as Chie gripped her tight worried that this moment may end at any moment “you may say I love you.” The hug ended as Chie used her strength to break free and look Yukiko in her eyes. There was no pity of hint of sadness there, just the same happiness Chie was beginning to feel. “That bit took a bit longer to figure out.” Chie couldn’t help but laugh, feeling so much weight lift from her shoulders. 

Chie’s hands reached up to Yukiko’s face, her fingers tracing her jaw line. Slowly and somewhat awkwardly Chie got up on her elbows and leaned into Yukiko. As she stared into the other girl’s eyes she felt a moment of doubt pierce the happiness she felt. “Yukiko,” she whispered, “are you sure you’re okay with this?” Chie got her answer as she felt hands wrap around her and pull her closer. She didn’t need to be given any more hints as she did her part to close the gaps. This kiss was much longer and felt so much better. Know it was no longer stolen but given to her. Her fingers ran through the long black hair and moved lower. She reached the lower back when Yukiko broke the kiss. “Chie” Yukiko said “I’m really sorry but can we stop for now?” 

Chie immediately broke all contact and tried to throw the covers over herself to hide. “Oh god I’m so sorry, you must think I’m a pervert or something.” She heard a loud yawn and looked up to see Yukiko’s mouth wide open. Seeing Chie staring she grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, I’m just really tired after everything.” “Oh of course,” Chie responded, “no that makes total sense. Let’s both get to bed.” Yukiko nodded, and began moving towards her bed. Chie grabbed her sleeve before she got far though. “Do you mind if we, you know, sleep together?” Chie was using her other hand to hide the blush going through her face. “Not like that of course!” She quickly corrected any misconceptions Yukiko might have, “I just thought it would be nice to wake up next to you.”

Yukiko smiled and used what little strength she had left to help pull Chie up. Both of them crawled under the covers and looked at each other in the moonlight. “We’ve done this before,” Yukiko said as she grasped Chie’s hand under the covers, “but it feels so much better tonight.” Chie grinned and tightened the grip, and moved forward to place one last kiss on Yukiko’s lips. “It feels better because we feel better.”


End file.
